Little Red Riding Hood
by Blackcuteycherry
Summary: The horror version of the innocent children's story "Red Riding Hood" by the Grimm Brothers.I was inspired by a manga I have red.


** Little Red Riding Hood **

**Horror version **

Once upon a time there was a little girl named, Lucette. She had always wished to have a red hood, but hood, but her family was poor and they couldn't afford. Instead she was wearing a grey hood, that darkened and hidden her innocent childish figure.

One day her mother called her and told her:"Lucette, your grandmother is very sick so you must bring this basket with food to her, understood?" Her mother asked with a demanding look in her eyes, waitingfor her daughter to obey her demand. The little girl obeyed her mother's orders immediately and took the basket and headed to her grandma's house.

On the road she started to sing happily about the butterflies and birds that surrounded her and she would sometimes stop to pick up some pretty flowers for her she arrived to her grandma'shouse, she was shocked to found the house burned down, she also saw her grandma's corpse. She came closer to the dead body and at the sight of her grandma's remains, terrorappeared in her eyes and lots of tears started to run down from them. She started shouting:"Grandmaaaaaa! WHYYYY?!", also at that moment a big flock of crows flew above the burned down house making the scene more dramatic and creepy.

Then a tall man appeared, he had a scary appearance, he had long black hair, big scary eyes, a big mouth, creepy smile, sharpen teeth and he was wearing a raven fur around his shoulders. The frightened little girl asked:"Who are you?"The man replied:"Me? They call me Wolf. I'm an assassin and some people hired me to kill your grandma and rob her house and also to kidnap you.""Why would they want to kidnap me and kill my grandma?"The girl asked in fright. The"wolf" replied:"It seems that your foolish parents loaned a large sum of money from them and they couldn't pay back in time, so in order to pay the debt they sold you and your grandma to them."The girl started to cry even harder than before andshestarted to scream:"That can't be true". The "wolf" started to laugh diabolically and wanted to say something when something has shot him. He fell to the ground and a huge amount of blood had come down from his big opened mouth. Lucette wasshocked but in the same time she felt relived.

A man in green clothing, holding a big rifle showed up and started to speak:"You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here to save you, but as you can see this world is a merciless place, since you don't have anywhere else to go I'll take you with me and teach you everything I know, but if you want revenge…(the man took out an ax)you know what you have to do."The girl was still in shock, but she knew the man had a point so she took the ax and to her parent's house without paying attention to the flowers, butterflies and birds that surrounded her this time because after this incident her innocence was somehow stolen and the only thing she wanted was revenge.

When she arrived to her parents home she heard them talking about how relived they felt that they escaped the debt and how without Lucette it was less mouths to feed. The girl felt angry, disgusted and neglected when she saw that her parents didn't show any regret or remorse for their bad deeds. Lucette entered the house with a murderous and dreadful look in her eyes, her parents were in shock when they saw their daughter they wanted to say something but Lucette smashed them violently with her ax. Even when it was clearly that they were dead, the girl kept hitting them, making them into pieces. Her parents' blood stained Lucette's hood and the hood was now dyed red by her parents 'blood. She didn't have that innocent childish smile anymore as she grinned in an evil sick way, she was happy that her dream finally came true as she was wearing precious red hood.

Some says that she run away with the huntsman and that now she is a high class assassin, as everyone had forgotten her name she was now known by the name "Red Riding Hood".


End file.
